


Between You And I

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be mad when someone else starts to appreciate the person you took for granted. What you won't do someone else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You And I

**What's worst then watching your crush dating someone is watching the one you love (and fuck in secret) date someone that isn't you. Knowing that in public eye you are only friends, that people whisper how beautiful they are together how they are a match made in heaven. Knowing that he cares more about her then you, that never in his life will he tell the true. Knowing that either you say fuck these feelings and move on or stay in the past while he moves on with her. Knowing that you'll never be all to tell your parents, your best friends, or strangers. You feel like you don't know what's going on anymore and you don't care about anything. You've lost motivation to do anything, your mind is set on too many things that you are confused about your feelings. You can't explain how you feel either the feeling of emptiness, and feeling that barely anyone is there for you. The feeling that no one understands you and it seems like there is nothing to look forward anymore.**

* * *

* * *

  
"Stiles are you gonna go to prom this year, remember its the last one of your high school career." Scott ask Stiles, Stiles wasn't paying attention to Scott he in fact was paying attention to the couple across the cafeteria. Derek the most popular guy who also is a senior, he's handsome but he's dating a bitch name Kate. Derek and Stiles fuck in secret when Kate doesn't give Derek what he wants, no living soul know what happens between them in private. At that time the bell rang announcing lunch period is over and English class is about to start.

* * *

* * *

  
In English class Stiles sit in front of Derek, today of all days Stiles hated his seat, Derek was tracing the back of Stiles neck with his pencil eraser. Stiles had his body as far as he could from Derek without looking suspicious,

"I want to have my dick deep in your tight slightly wet hole, having you moaning like a bitch in heat under me. Suck deep red hickies on your neck, knowing that I put them there and have the satisfaction of knowing you have to lie to your parents about it." Derek whisper it against Stiles right ear, Stiles cough to stop the moan that was about to leave his mouth.

"Stiles could you please stand at the front of the room and read your poem." Stiles almost fell to the ground of how fast he stood just so he could be away from Derek. Derek send Boyd who was sitting next to them a wink and a smirk. Stiles was glad that the pants he was wearing cover his crotch more then others he clean his throat,

"My name is Stiles and my poem name is, Where I Stand;

_Love_   
_Is when you shed a tear and_   
_Still want him,_   
_It's when he ignores you and_   
_You still love him,_   
_It's when he loves another girl but_   
_You still smile and_   
_Say I'm happy for you,_   
_When all I ready do is cry._

  
When Stiles finish his poem he sat in his desk fast, the teacher then turn off the lights after because they were gonna watch about how important poems are. Derek put his hands on top of Stiles shirt cover nipples, he started rubbing them till they were rock hard under his hands. Derek started pinching Stiles nipples, Stiles start moaning quietly while Derek pull his nipples harder. Derek made Stiles standup just to bend and hide under Derek's desk, he unbutton and unzip his jeans. Push Stiles mouth against his cock, Stiles suck and deep throat Derek's dick, he came fast down Stiles' throat . Then Derek fix his pants just in time for the bell to ring announcing school was done for the day, Derek grab his bags and walk outside the class to where his girlfriend waited for him.

* * *

* * *

  
**No matter how many times he hurts me I always forgive him. Some people call it stupid, but I call it love. Every night I talk to the stars pretending its you because it acts just like you because they are far away and never replies to my questions.**

* * *

* * *

  
Days before prom another guy name Zarrin ask Stiles to go to prom with him, and Stiles said yes. At prom Stiles dance with Zarrin, Scott went with Allison, Boyd went with Erica, Jackson went with Lydia and Derek with Kate. Derek was wearing a dark gray suit while Kate was wearing a super short strapless dress. Derek kept watching Stiles all night, Stiles looked so handsome under the lights.  
"Kate whose the guy dancing with Stiles?" Derek asked Kate because he has never seen him around.  
"I don't know who he is, but they don't match at all." Kate respond but for once she was right they don't match at all.

* * *

* * *

  
**I'm moving on. No more waiting, no more hurt. If you wanted me, you could've had me, but you didn't. You blew your chance. People will inevitably want you more after you find someone new. Don't sacrifice what you have. They missed their chance.**

* * *

* * *

  
Derek and Kate leave California behind after high school to New York to join NYU, Kate gets pregnant. When Derek told his parents if they could help with a bit of money just enough till they find their balance once again. Instead they told Derek that they would never gave free money to Kate. Derek told them it was for their grandchildren, they said that kid wasn't their grandchildren. When Derek understood they wouldn't help, Derek and Kate drop out of college. Derek works for McDonalds as a fryer and Kate work as a waiter for a fancy restaurant. Kate would quit at four months so she could stay at home till the children was born. It was all going well till one day when the kid name Carolina was almost four years old when a knock was heard. Derek open the door a man was standing there,

"Who are you?" Derek asked the man. It turn out to be the man was Caroline real father. Kate had cheated on Derek when they where still in college, Derek packed his stuff and left to Beacon Hills where he shouldn't had ever left. He should had listen to his parents when they told him Kate and Derek didn't match, but he was so in love with Kate. Derek regret playing with Stiles feelings so many years ago, Stiles was a true love. But Kate is like snow so beautiful but cold at the same time, now he's back at his hometown and he doesn't know anyone. His family moved away, his sister Cora lives in South America, Laura lives in Canada, Matthew lives in Oregon, and Leo lives with their parents in Texas. Derek saw a coffee shop name Daniel's where a flower shop used to be, he went inside just to find Danny behind the bar. Turns out to be Danny is the owner of the coffee shop, Derek asked about the people the used to sit with him back in high school. Danny says Jackson moved to London with a broken heart because Lydia got married to a guy who has a twin. That guy's twin is dating Danny, Boyd and Erica got married a couple years ago and now they have a little girl name Andrea. Scott got married to his sweetheart Allison but they got divorced two years later but they have a son name Andy. Scott then got remarried to a girl Kira that he met back in college, they were only friends back then. Scott and Kira have twins name James and Jacob. Stiles on the other hand has two kids as well one with a girl name Heather that also went with them back in high school. Derek knew that Malia his cousin, Peter's daughter, also had a kid with Stiles. Derek was so glad it was Malia not Cora cause that would be awkward, Derek knew Cora used to have a crush on Stiles back then. By then Danny had finish that Melissa Scott's mom and John Stiles' dad had died in a car accident two years ago. They were on their way to their honeymoon but at least they died happy and together. Derek understood he lost his chance many years ago, when he left Stiles behind.

* * *

* * *

  
**Everything happens for a reason. Nothing happens by chance or by mean of good luck. Illness, injury, love, lost moments of true greatness and sheer stupidity all occur to test the limits of your soul. Without this small test, whatever they may be, life would be like a smoothly paved, straight, flat road to nowhere. It would be safe and comfortable, but dull and utterly pointless.**

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best feelings in life is discovering that you are appreciated by someone regardless of how unworthy someone else has made you feel.


End file.
